


tea in the summer

by ediblesunshine25



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Inspired by Art, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Summer, Swimsuits, Tea, The Beach Episode, The Beach™️, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, fem!SnowBaz, from a prompt list too, hot weather/the beach doesn’t faze them, kind of, no dur, plees come read this thanks!, slight baz pining, tea and a sandwich, thanks english tumblr user!, these are hardcore tea drinkers, vacation au!, wheeeeee, yeet this was kinda just to see if i could write now and i guess i can...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ediblesunshine25/pseuds/ediblesunshine25
Summary: If you asked Sophie, she’d say we were on a vacation.I call this a short break from reality to recuperate and mentally heal (of course, I’m not even sure if Sophie knows she needs to mentally heal. I think this may be the line where her obliviousness stops being endearing.)or, fem!snowbaz is on a beach and they drink some tea and it’s all very nice.
Relationships: Titania Basilia Pitch/Sophie Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	tea in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> hello! more fem!snowbaz!
> 
> the title is kind of from taylor swift’s “seven,” but the line is “sweet tea in the summer” and they’re english so it’s just tea.
> 
> this originally started out as a vacation AU from @BazzyBelle’s AU/prompt list on tumblr but halfway through i realized a wonderful piece of art fit it pretty perfectly (https://doublebraided.tumblr.com/post/624083008654360576/my-hand-slipped-just-some-innocent-femsnowbaz-at).
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (set after wayward son if you couldn’t tell)

** BAZ **

If you asked Sophie, she’d say we were on a vacation.

I call this a short break from reality to recuperate and mentally heal (of course, I’m not even sure if Sophie knows she needs to mentally heal. I think this may be the line where her obliviousness stops being endearing.)

Penny secured us plane tickets to this island in the Bahamas called Eleuthera. We took the flight in yesterday and are apparently renting a little beachside house, which I assume is also Penny’s doing. It’s actually quite charming, although there’s sand everywhere.

Sophie is splashing about in the shallow waves since she never learned how to swim, and I’m staying safe in the shade of our beach umbrella since I don’t want that frightful vampire sunburn again.

After the battle at Watford, I’m seriously doubting returning to the magickal world. Agatha came back to England with us, though she protested in typical Agatha fashion, but maybe she had the right idea going to California.

I don’t know how Sophie would react to that, though. It would force her to dwell on her problems and she’s better at distracting herself from them, like I suppose she’s doing now.

“Baz!” Sophie calls. 

“Yes?”

“I’m hungry!”

I sigh.

“Come back into the house and I’ll fix you something, okay?”

“Okay! Thank you!”

And now she bounds towards me through the surf, the sunlight catching on her like light on raindrops to form a rainbow. She’s as beautiful as one. A grin splits her face and my gaze is drawn from her smile lines to her eyes that match the sky.

Her curls are just as bouncy as... the rest of her, and so many more moles and freckles are visible on her body than they normally would be.

Sophie finally reaches the umbrella and stops just under its shade. She bends over, out of breath, but straightens up to throw her hand out in front of her. I take it, and we walk up the beach to the house in near silence.

I’m listening to the waves and trying not to stare at Sophie as her restless gaze darts around the beach.

We make it to the house and Sophie slumps against the door, out of breath again. I push it open gently and she stumbles through the open doorway and fully into the house. I follow her to the kitchen, where she’s already rooting around for something. She pulls the bread out of a cupboard and puts two slices in the toaster. 

Sophie turns around to find me staring at her. I shake myself out of my daze, grab sandwich ingredients, and fill the kettle with water and put it on the stove. Sophie immediately acquainted herself with everything she’d need to know about the food in this house yesterday and took it upon herself to teach me as well, which is probably the only reason I can find my way around this tiny kitchen. 

Sophie’s done with her sandwich (turns out I barely helped) by the time the water’s boiling and I’ve got tea bags and mugs set out on the kitchen island.

I let my gaze travel her body. Sophie’s honey-mustard swimsuit is skintight on her and I’m not complaining. I think I was the one who picked it out for her; I remember wondering if she’d like it or if it would fit her and then my jaw internally dropping when I saw her with it on. I’d tried to act nonchalant but Sophie probably saw through it. 

The kettle’s whispers build into a shrill shriek and I dash to turn the stove off. I pour the water into our mugs and sit with Sophie at the counter. We stare through the conveniently-located window at the beach. 

It’s all very aesthetically pleasing, but my eyes keep being drawn back to Sophie and her sunlit skin. I’m jealous for a brief moment that her skin can be so tan and golden, but if she’s mine to look at, why care?

Sophie’s hair is somehow already half-dry, the saltwater stiffening it into wavy bouts of curls that look like caramel or taffy. I want to run my fingers through it, but she looks so caught up in eating her sandwich and I don’t want to make her uncomfortable. I settle for brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Sophie turns to me with a soft smile gracing her face; I can feel one of my own rise in return. We sit there smiling and gazing at each other for Merlin knows how long, but Sophie breaks the silence by taking a huge sip of tea and making a loud slurping noise in the process. We make eye contact again and burst into laughter.

Sophie’s done with her sandwich before long and runs back out onto the beach. I’m not the one who sparkles in sunlight, she is. The glittering waves and the blue, blue sky and Sophie Snow, running toward the ocean when she doesn’t know how to swim.

“I love you,” I whisper. And I do.

**Author's Note:**

> so that’s it! this was a pretty short thing i just wrote cuz i felt like it, i hope you liked it! comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
